


Like A Painted Up Whore

by orphan_account



Series: Kendall/Dwight [1]
Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Not Canon Compliant, On the Run, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Sexy Boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And there she was,his little Angel dressed up like the Devil she could have easily became in a place like Sin City"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Painted Up Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne Lidell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marianne+Lidell).



> Written for Marianne Lidell.

Dwight McCarthy tore into old town at exactly 6:30,just like he had promised Gail he would on the phone.

He was there for one thing and one thing only.

To get his girl back.

"Whoa there tiger" He heard a familiar voice,"Where's the fire?"

Gail.

He looked at her,and like normal,memories of their one night together filled his head,he shook them out,he had to keep his eyes on the ball."Where is she?" He asked,apropos of nothing.Gail raised an eyebrow at him,"We his her,not kidnapped her,follow me and I'll show you where she is."

Dwight barely heard her,he was too busy worrying about his girl.She would have stuck out like a sore thumb in a place like Old Town,with her soft features,glasses,and small,almost child like body.

"Come on,she's right up here" She told him,leading him up some stairs.

And there she was.And there was his Angel dressed like the devil she could have easily became in a place like Sin City.

He nearly missed her at first,but the eyes had drawn him in.It was his girl alright,but then again,it wasn't.

She was wearing a parody of her old outfit,instead of a black sweater with a jagged white line,she was wearing a black corset with white piping,in place of her tailored black jeans,tight leather pants,and replacing the black keds were a pair of over the knee black boots.The glasses were gone completely.

She looked up at him,and the corners of her mouth twitched into her version of a smile.

Gail smirked at him."I'll leave you two alone."

"K-kendall?" He managed,his mouth felt dry.

She smirked at him,red lips curling in amusement. "Dwight?" She asked in a slightly mocking tone.

He felt like his head was going to explode because his baby had just talked.He didn't bother to answer her,just slammed her against the wall and kissed her like he was going to die the next moment.She kissed back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Whoa" he thought "She's never this forthcoming"

Whatever Old Town had done to his girl,he liked it.


End file.
